This invention relates generally to safety gates and, more particularly, to a safety gate in which a second gate member is received by a first gate member so that the safety gate is thin yet strong and easy to install and adjust.
Gates for preventing children and pets from accessing certain rooms or passageways that could cause injury are well known in the prior art. Variations of such devices have been proposed in the prior patents and in the marketplace. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing designs are for gate assemblies that are bulky, difficult to operate, or too flimsy to be used effectively in a commercial environment—especially one that is required to meet safety regulations promulgated by the Office of Safety and Health Administration (OSHA).
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a safety gate that is OSHA compliant and has superior strength for preventing a worker from falling into a passageway. Further, it would be desirable to have a safety gate that has a thin profile yet strong and supportive to prevent worker injury.